La Vida de Kris Foreman
by camilojota
Summary: Relata la historia de una de las cientificas del equipo desarrollador del proyecto GLaDOS durante y despues del incidente. OneShot


**La Vida de Kris Foreman – Un Fanfic de Portal**

Por Camilo Jourdan Alias Kazini

**08 de Agosto de [DESCONOCIDO]**

Una Mujer esta sentada sola en su casa. Sabe que no hay nadie mas en el mundo: Todos los otros seres han muerto.

Golpean la puerta.

Primero que nada, les contaré mi historia. Me llamo Kris. Kris Foreman.

Estoy intentando relatar mis vivencias después del gran desastre de Aperture Science; y me cuesta encontrar la forma de escribir. Siempre fui una gran lectora. Si no lo hubiera sido, hubiera muerto de locura. Para que comprendan mis primeras líneas, creo que deberíamos empezar por el principio.

**12 de mayo de 2016**

-Aquí Cave Johnson. Chicos del laboratorio; APURAOS! Que necesitamos el cacharro ese de modalidad... Hum.. moralidad! Si GLaDOS no esta activada hoy os pondré primeros en la lista de sujetos de Pruebas! Este ha sido un mensaje PRE-Grabado de Aperture Science.-

Los 4, Eric, Paul, John y yo nos quedamos congelados en la sala, y todos en el pasillo igual. Debíamos apurarnos; El Jefe estaba muy involucrado con el Proyecto... o mas bien, lo que quedaba de él. Su sueño había sido poder conservar su conciencia en un ordenador; pero llegamos tarde. Lo único que pudimos salvar fue un eco fantasma incapaz de pensar en nada, solamente gracias a una conexión de computadora, el eco virtual lograba regañarnos sobre objetivos que ni siquiera eran suyos. Incluso sus equivocaciones estaban programadas. Los nuevos directores pensaban que nos estimularía tener todavía a Cave Johnson. Cave Johnson había muerto hace mucho. Pero la ciencia de la inteligencia artificial había avanzado a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué era sino el cerebro, una vez que se decodificaba los impulsos cerebrales? Ceros y Unos. Un programa de computadora que podía ser montado en otra.

-¿Kris? Eh, Kris, despierta chica.- Paul me despertó de mis pensamientos y mire al laboratorio donde preparábamos los módulos de personalidad y los núcleos.

-¿Eh? Ah, disculpa.- Le dije todavía confusa. -Estaba pensando en.. bueno, ya sabes... ¿no es peligroso hacer esto? digo; hay un montón de cosas que solucionar... Una cosa es duplicar la forma de pensar en un ambiente virtual y programarlo... pero con GLaDOS es diferente... No solo se presenta el reto de duplicar una mente completa... ¡Sino de fusionarla a la de un Ordenador Lógico!-

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme... Yo era la única que temía todavía por esto.

-Kris… ¿Seguiremos con esto o iremos de una vez a hacer nuestro maldito trabajo?-Dijo Eric de mal humor…

-Vale, estamos en la etapa final. Comencemos y llevemos el núcleo de moralidad, Hoy es el gran día. La activación de GLaDOS supondrá un enorme paso para la humanidad; ¡seremos los Neil Amnstrong del 2016! Desde 1996, que empezó el proyecto; no hemos parado… ¡Así que muévanse y vayamos con los demás!

Mire el laboratorio mientras nos alejábamos…

_Después de eso, lo único que recuerdo es haber pasado por la sala de empleados y La Recepción… Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue El Incidente. _

Me encuentro parada frente a la gran plataforma metálica con los demás científicos mientras un trabajador hace los últimos ajustes en GLaDOS y John termina su discurso. Entonces, Caos.

Me Asfixio. Si, ¿me asfixio?. Si. Recobro un momento la lucidez. Siento que tengo algo húmedo y viscoso rodeándome el cuerpo. No recuerdo como llegue. Estoy en una especie de tanque con un liquido verde adentro. ¿Como llegue? No me importa; necesito descansar.

Negro. Abro los ojos. Blanco. Después de adaptarme a la luz, recordé lo que paso. GLaDOS. Todo terminó mal… Neurotoxinas por todas partes… ¿Como rayos le habían dado una reserva ilimitada de Neurotoxinas a una IA con conflictos?

Me doy cuenta que estoy en un modulo de relajación. Las neurotoxinas no me dejan pensar con claridad. Todo esta carcomido, viejo.

No me importa nada ya. Tengo que salir de aquí.

**08 de Agosto de [DESCONOCIDO]**

Logre escapar. No recuerdo como, simplemente recuerdo que estaba saliendo por un ascensor de emergencia a la superficie. Lo primero que note es que no había nadie ni nada. El mundo era… Salvaje no es la palabra adecuada. Era como una gran pradera. La naturaleza había encontrado su equilibrio.

En cuanto me recuperé, y hube comido fruta que por allí crecía y tomado agua de un riachuelo, camine y camine hasta lograr llegar a un pueblo.

Me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Lo mas probable era que algún núcleo de seguridad hubiera salvado, de alguna forma u otra; a los humanos que sobrevivieron. No tenia ni idea de cómo, pero estaba agradecida. O al menos eso pensé en su momento.

Viví allí 8 largos años. Explore y me establecí en una casa abandonada. Tenia un pueblo entero para mi. Cuando se me acababan los libros; iba a la biblioteca local a reponer mi provisión. Hice un sistema de riego y transporte de agua hasta un pozo en la casa. Como científica no me fue difícil crear un generador solar y de dinamo para los días de lluvia.

Mientras escribía en el pedazo de papel amarillento, me puse a pensar.

Era la única. Todos los demás habían muerto.

Golpearon la Puerta.

Me quede helada un segundo. Reaccione.

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí. Lo primero que vi fue una mujer con un Mono de trabajo naranja y pelo negro cargando un cubo. Me Sonrió sin emitir sonido.


End file.
